


Coffee

by stardustkr7



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batgirl of Burnside, Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustkr7/pseuds/stardustkr7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbara stops by the cafe for a drink and a chat with her favorite barista.  </p><p>Inspired by some art that was inspired by the 'Jason Todd as a hipster barista' headcanon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

Barbara adjusted the scarf around her neck before pulling open the door to the coffee shop. Inside, most of the tables were taken so she slid onto a stool right up at the raised counter near the espresso machine.

It was the perfect view.

Behind the counter, the barista faced away from her, fiddling with something on the back counter. She allowed herself a few minutes checking out those broad shoulders and narrow hips before politely clearing her throat.

Jason looked over his shoulder and smirked. Stepping away from what appeared to be an out of service blender, he wiped his hands on his apron front and said, “Hey.”

“Hey,” she returned.

His eyes flickered down to her scarf then back up to her face.

“What can I do for you, beautiful?”

“You call all the girls that?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Never,” he said, leaning on the counter, still with that smug smile.

“I don’t believe you,” she said, hiding a smile.

“Let me make it up to you,” said Jason, grabbing a large mug from the stack next to the espresso machine. “Out late last night?”

Barbara shrugged. “There was just a little trouble I had to deal with,” she said.

****

* * *

 

“Making trouble in my city, Red Hood?” Batgirl asked as she landed on the rooftop.

He had led her on something like a chase through the city for most of the evening. Finally she had caught up and figured out who had left all the clues for her. Frankie signed off, sounding exasperated and muttering in her ear something about “feeling dirty being a part of your foreplay.”

Because certainly this little run around Burnside, ending here on this rooftop where Jason was pulling off his helmet and waiting for her, was definitely his idea of flirting.

And with a stomach fluttering with excitement, she quickly decided it was also hers.

“Trouble is a strong term,” he said with a shrug. “More like mischief.”

“Oh? So you think you’re being funny?” said Batgirl, not letting any hint of a smile through as she moved closer.

He took a few steps back as she advanced on him, backing up to the brick wall of the stairwell. She followed, getting right up in his space and making him slightly concerned. But then he caught the corner of her mouth twitching like she was trying not to smile.

Batgirl grabbed his wrists, pressing them above his head against the brick. He loved seeing her like this, in charge and intimidating, towering over him.

“Gonna arrest me this time, Barbie?” he asked in hushed voice.

Her eyes flickered down to his lips.

“Jason … shut up and kiss me.”

****

* * *

 

“Sounds like you had a hard night,” he said, nodding a little sympathetically.

“I’m not the only one,” she said lightly.

As their eyes met again, Barbara really hoped that blush she was starting to feel wouldn’t creep up to her cheeks.

Jason leaned a little closer, enough that she got the familiar whiff of his scent, like cinnamon coffee and leather and something else warm and rough. As the sensory cue set off more explosive memories in her head, she almost missed what he asked in such a low voice.

“So what are you in the mood for?”

“Oh, something that will help keep me awake,” she said with a casual shrug. “I came to you because you know what I like,” she added.

His widened ever so slightly and she saw his grip tighten on the mug. “That I do,” he agreed.

****

* * *

 

After slipping in through the window of his loft, Jason barely had time to close the blinds before Barbara was already pulling him back in. Helmet and masks clattered to the floor and their lips finally met again.

Barbara pushed the jacket off his shoulders and he let go of her hips to shrug it off and onto the floor. Then he reached up to start unzipping hers.

Jason had never considered himself the romantic type, but he was fairly proud of the results of the little scavenger hunt he led her on. He was counting on her being amused and impressed by the effort. And judging by the way she jumped into his arms after taking off her jacket, still kissing him hard, he figured he had succeeded.

This thing with Barbara had gotten to the point where he seemed to stay more in the city just to see her than leave for whatever he thought he had going for him elsewhere. And maybe six months ago he’d be slightly terrified of the idea, but now he liked staying here, getting to know everything about her.

****

* * *

 

“I think I have just the thing,” said Jason, moving in front of the espresso machine now.

“I can hardly wait,” said Barbara, adjusting her glasses and smiling slightly.

She watched him get to work, grinding coffee beans and steaming milk. She found herself especially staring at his hands, such nice, strong hands that were so very skilled. Feeling warm around the neck again, she adjusted the scarf, hoping he wouldn’t notice her skin starting to turn pink.

He glanced up at her, mouth twisting into another little smirk as he noticed something else.

“Nice scarf,” Jason said, pouring shots of espresso into the mug.

“Thank you,” Barbara said, narrowing her eyes a little.

She should have known he wouldn’t resist making the comment. He knew good and well why she was wearing it.

****

* * *

 

Her top had come off at some point as he carried her to the bed, setting her down and moving over her.

Jason kissed her lips a few more times, then started trailing down her jawline, pausing to nip at her earlobe and appreciate the little gasp she made. He kissed down her neck, sucking hard at her pulse.

“Ohhhh, Jason,” Barbara moaned, hand sliding up into his hair. She tilted her head up, allowing him better access to layer hot kisses all over her throat. It felt so good.

She arched up into him, letting his hands slide around her back to unclasp her bra next. He pulled away to finish taking it off her and look down at her.

“Babs…” he breathed.

She’d probably never get tired of the way he looked at her, the way he openly admired her body when clothes started coming off.

He leaned forward to put his mouth on her skin again.

****

* * *

 

“Alright, cinnamon-vanilla soy latte with an extra shot,” Jason said, adding a finishing touch of whipped cream on top before setting it in front of her.

“Ooh, looks delicious,” said Barbara, grinning.

She was only partly talking about the coffee. The barista aesthetic was such a good look on him. It always took a lot of willpower not to reach over the counter and pull him in by the apron.

“Probably some of my best work,” he said nodding seriously.

She dipped a finger in the top of the whipped cream and brought it to her lips to lick it off.

“Mmm…”

Jason watched her, mouth slightly open. Knowing exactly what she was doing, Barbara looked him in the eye, swiped up another finger full of whipped cream and licked it off.

****

* * *

 

She had Jason shirtless and on his back now, kissing down his chest, pausing to pay special attention to his abs. Her tongue flicked over his muscles, making him exhale hard, trembling slightly as he tried to keep them somewhat flexed.

Barbara reached for his belt, quickly undoing it then unzipping his pants. She dragged them down slightly, just enough to get to his boxers where he was already straining against them. Her mouth went back to his skin, kissing his lower abdomen and stopping to suck on the top of his hipbone, while her hand palmed him through his underwear.

“Babssss,” he hissed, watching her move lower.

She smirked up at him, her hand slipping under his boxers to pull his cock out. He was only about half hard so far but that was about to change very quickly as she ran her tongue up the side, her mouth covering the tip.

“Uhnnnn …. Fuck …” he groaned as she got to work.

****

* * *

 

“D-did you want anything to go with that?” Jason asked, somehow managing to keep his cool. At least she had stopped licking up the whipped cream and moved on to actually drinking the coffee.

Barbara took a sip. “What would you recommend?” she asked.

This subtle back and forth game was really starting to get fun. She could read him so well by now, tell exactly what things to suggest to make him pause or share a secret smirk with her.

“How about a cinnamon roll?” he said, wiping down the coffee bar before leaning over closer to her again.

“And why’s that?” she asked, raising the cup to her lips.

He waited for her to take a sip before saying in a low voice, “Because, Barbara, I can say for a fact they taste really good.”

****

* * *

 

“Uhhgnn… tastes so good, babe,” Jason groaned, his voice somewhat muffled by her thighs.

His arms looped around her legs, holding her hips down as he eagerly licked up and down. His tongue swirled little patterns between her folds, circling her clit as he listened to her breathing speed up.

“Ohh ... omigod … Jayyy,” Barbara said, threading her fingers through his hair.

Some days, she could hardly remember what life was like before having a boyfriend who was so willing and eager to always go down on her. The first few times had taken some reassurance he was into it too. But now, she would just lay back and let him work magic.

Because it was definitely magic, the way his tongue skillfully flicked at all the right places, speeding up as she kept moaning his name.

“Mmm… Jason!”

****

* * *

 

“Mmm, that is good,” said Barbara, picking up a fork and helping herself to a piece of the cinnamon roll he just set before her. She noted his eyes flicker down to her lips again.

“Only my best for you, beautiful,” said Jason. He stood back and gestured around then put his hands on his hips. “So, how’d I do?” he asked.

“Hmmm,” said Barbara thoughtfully, touching the tip of the fork to her lip. “Mostly satisfying.”

“Mostly? Damn, Barbie, how’s a guy supposed to keep up?”

“Oh, the right one shouldn’t worry about that,” she said, looking him up and down again.

A soft _ding_ from near the register drew his attention to another customer.

“Don’t go anywhere,” said Jason, reluctantly moving away from her.

“Oh, I won’t.”

****

* * *

 

“Ohhh!”

Barbara had wasted no time in flipping them over so she could ride him, hard, her fingers dragging down his abs. She was breathing heavily but still kept a very steady rhythm for several moments.

Jason held onto her hips, meeting her with small thrusts of his own. It was getting difficult to hold back now, but he knew she’d never let him forget it if he tapped out early. Then again, he’d probably get to go down on her again to finish her off…

“Ohhh, god, Jason!” she moaned, louder this time. Her movements sped up, her muscles quivering on the edge of release. He gave a few good, sharp thrusts up and it was just enough that she cried out, coming hard.

With a soft moan, she collapsed forward onto his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, stroking her back and hair as she came back down from the high.

“Okay?” he asked after a moment.

“Mmmhmm,” she said, finally propping up on her arms to look down at him with a smirk. “You good?” she asked.

He nodded. Oh yeah, still very good. Putting a hand on the back of her neck, he gently pulled her into a kiss.

“You can be on top next if you like,” she said in between kisses.

“You saying that to be nice or because you’re tired of doing the work?” he asked.

“Think of it as more a reward for good behavior,” she said, rubbing his nose with hers.

Wrapping an arm securely around her waist, he said, “I do aim to please.”

****

* * *

 

The alarm on Jason’s phone went off way too early for his liking. He turned it off quickly as next to him, Barbara started to stir.

“Shh, sleep,” he said, kissing her cheek.

“Jay,” she sighed, settling again.

He watched her fall back asleep before reluctantly getting out of bed and getting ready for work at the coffee shop. Although he tried not to make a sound, by the time he returned to the bed, Barbara was blinking slowly at him, half awake.

“Leaving?” she murmured.

He nodded and sat down on the bed, leaning over to give her a few soft kisses.  She hummed sleepily, fingers tracing along his jaw.

“Will I see you later?” Jason asked.

“I’ll stop by,” Barbara promised with a yawn, closing her eyes again. 


End file.
